


Skip It

by karenbeechers (karenbeecher)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Established Relationship, F/F, Snaibsel, its basically just these two being gay but not at school, no saving the world i suppose, so uh, um idk there's a slight description of somethign steamy but its not like full on smut, zattanamis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karenbeecher/pseuds/karenbeechers
Summary: So this is the first thing I'm writing after over a year of inactivity (what a break), and I'm so happy that it's these two - especially since YJ got confirmed for S3 and there are gonna be confirmed LGBTQ+ characters ( fingers crossed its these two). Thank you for reading and I hope it was as cute as I tried to make it :) xxx





	

Artemis slammed her locker shut, the noise echoing through the empty hallway. Leaning against it, she closed her eyes. If she focused hard enough she could hear Mr. Johnson droning on about functions.

"Ugh," she exhaled.

How much more of a loser could she _be_? Just last night, she'd promised her mom she'd make more of an effort at school, yet here she was - skipping. She wanted to be the good daughter, she really did, but the thought of listening to a teacher drone on about concepts that she would never use in her whole life gave her a headache; just not a bad enough one to use as an excuse to stay home.

Massaging her temple, she slumped to the floor. The hallway was hauntingly silent, the metal of the lockers cool against the nape of her neck. She knew that she should get going; all her efforts to ditch school would be useless if she got caught sitting on the floor in plain view of whoever happened to walk by, but she couldn't will herself to move. It wasn't like she was sick, or unable. She was just tired. Tired of the endless cycle of coming to school. Tired of a life where she was constantly being expected to live up to the legacy of another sibling. She could feel her head pounding, her mom's voice crystal clear: "Look at how well your sister's doing Artemis. Maybe you should ask her for help."

She could also see Jade, the corners of her lips tugged upwards in the beginnings of a smirk. There was a lot to smirk about when you weren't the sister laden with expectations.  

Sighing, Artemis pushed up off the floor, dusting off her jeans and fishing her keys out of her backpack. The sooner she got out of school, the better.

She was about two steps down the hallway when she heard a voice: "You know, if you're gonna skip school, you wanna do it in a place that's not as obvious as the hallway."

Rolling her eyes, Artemis turned around, arms crossed, her features hardening.

"Wow Z. Shouldn't you be in class?"

Her voice came out cool. A lot cooler than she'd been wanting it to sound, but she didn't want to hear another of Zatanna's speeches about how she 'shouldn't skip school because in the long run it only hurts you.'

Brushing her hair out of her eyes, Zatanna held Artemis' gaze. She paused, before saying something Artemis never thought she'd hear.

"I'm skipping  with you, so no I shouldn't be in class."

Artemis' jaw dropped, her face relaxing as Zatanna ducked her head.

"You're what?"

Zatanna's jaw clenched, her slender fingers twirling a strand of her jet black hair.  

"Don't make me say it again."

Artemis turned, smiling slightly despite herself.

"Hurry up. Like you said, if you wanna skip school, you probably shouldn't do it in a place as obvious as the school hallway."

She heard the soft tap of Zatanna's sandals against the linoleum as she quick stepped to catch up with her, and in the blink of an eye, Zatanna was besides her, shifting her backpack so that both straps were over both shoulders.

Artemis stifled a chuckle. Even while skipping school, Zatanna looked like the model student, not a hair out of place, both straps over shoulders and clothes in immaculate condition. Sometimes Artemis wondered how they were together, how someone like Zatanna could have woken up one day and been like 'Hey you know who would make a perfect girlfriend? The really aggressive girl in my friend group who looks like she's made of trouble.'

Okay maybe Artemis was exaggerating. It's not like Zatanna had woken up and suddenly made the decision to date her (there'd been a lot of long time pining and interference from their friends) but her point still stood. Zatanna was the golden standard of what you'd want in a girl and Artemis was, well - disappointment.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the feeling of Zatanna lacing her fingers through Artemis'.

She looked over at her, green meeting blue as Zatanna pushed open the doors, pulling Artemis down the steps and into the school parking lot.

"Wow. I'd swear you wanna skip school more than I do," Artemis joked, ignoring the glare Zatanna shot at her.

"Whatever. I don't remember where I parked."

Zatanna craned her neck, getting up on her tip toes as she scanned the parking lot.

"Woah woah woah," Artemis pulled her hand out of Zatanna's, holding both her hands up in front of her.

Zatanna looked at her empty hand, a look of disappointment crossing her face before being replaced with confusion.

"I don't mind you skipping school with me, but who said anything about going in your car?"

"I'm not getting on your bike, Art."

Artemis ignored the flutter of her heart at Zatanna's nickname - one she'd argued she didn't deserve.

"Why? You've ridden on her before? What's the issue?"

Artemis rifled through her mind, trying to find a possible reason. It wasn't for safety reasons, as she had a spare helmet for Zatanna that she always carried with her; shimmery black and purple because those were Zatanna's favourite colours.

"Art," Zatanna started, pulling Artemis out of her thoughts for the second time that day.

That seemed to be a recurring theme in their relationship. Artemis getting lost in her own thoughts and Zatanna pulling her back into the real world.

"I'm not dressed to ride _Lightning_."

_Lightning_ was what Zatanna had named Artemis' motorcycle after learning that Artemis hadn't named her. She'd then proceeded to stick on an incredibly corny bumper sticker, all the while grinning like an idiot, her face flushed with joy.

Artemis looked Zatanna up and down. Zatanna was right. Today, Zatanna had chosen to wear a black V-neck tucked into a pastel purple skater skirt, paired with some black sandals. Zatanna had a rule; if she was going to ride Lightning in a skirt, she had to have tights on underneath, and even if they had found some tights for Zatanna, the sandals completely ruled out the possibility of Zatanna getting on.

Sighing, Artemis put her keys in her pocket and helped Zatanna look for her car. Zatanna laced her fingers through Artemis' again, swinging their hands back and forth as they made their way through the parking lot, eyes open for Zatanna's car.

"At this rate, we'll never actually skip school," Artemis mumbled.

"Sorry, I just can't remember where I parked," Zatanna apologised.

Sighing Artemis tilted her head up. The sky was clear, the sun beating down on them as they stood between the rows of parked cars.

"It's okay Z. Let's just keep looking."

Zatanna beamed, pulling Artemis along as if she suddenly had more energy.She shielded her eyes against the sun, rotating on her toes as she scanned the parking lot for what felt like the hundredth time.

"There!"

Zatanna took off, hand still intertwined with Artemis' as she sped along, weaving her way between the cars. She came to a halt outside a black Polo with floral side mirror covers, fishing her keys out of her pocket and unlocking the car. They climbed in, both glad to be out of the sun, and one step closer to being out of school. tossing her backpack onto the back seat, Zatanna fished a pair of white sunnies out of her glove compartment, putting them on. She took her hair out of the ponytail she normally wore for school, thick black hair framing her face. Tucking a few stray strands back behind her ear, she put her seatbelt on before turning to Artemis.

"Are you just gonna hold on to your bag? Or..." Zatanna gestured to the spot besides her backpack on the back seat.

"Yeah, uh. Sorry."

Artemis leaned over, placing her backpack on the seat next to Zatanna's.

"It's all good."

Artemis was halfway through buckling up when Zatanna stretched to adjust the rear view mirror, the bottom of her shirt rising up and leaving a perfect island of smooth tan skin exposed. Artemis clenched her fists, resisting the urge to reach out and run her finger across the skin. Closing her eyes,she took a few deep breaths while mentally chastising herself. _Seriously_? Freaking out over some _skin_? How old was she?

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Okie dokie," Zatanna started the car, inching her way out their parking spot.

Smirking, Artemis asked: "Okie dokie? You been spending time with Megan?"

Zatnna rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips.

"I think it's cute. Why? You jealous?"

Snorting, Artemis replied: "Never."

"Good."

Zatanna hummed, as they drove along; out of the school parking lot and through the city, all the way down to the harbour.

 

"Where are we going?" Artemis asked. She'd been so surprised about Zatanna skipping school that she'd never bothered to ask where they were going. Normally Artemis rode to the outskirts of town, somewhere where she wouldn't be recognised and no one would ask questions. But she wasn't the one driving this time, and as they drove along the harbour she began to worry.

"You'll see. And don't worry. I'm not taking us to the beach. Just because I've never skipped before doesn't mean I'll take us to the most obvious place in the world," Zatanna stated, sounding a little insulted.

 

Artemis exhaled, but she was still wary. She always felt uncomfortable when she wasn't in control. And it wasn't that she didn't trust Zatanna either, it was just that everything she'd done today had come out of left field so she didn't really know what to expect.

 

The harbour was not busy, but not deserted either. It rang out with the cries of fishermen as they prepared to go out onto the sea, the bellows of ships horns as they docked, and the usual bustle as people worked to offload cargo from ships.

 

Opening her window, Artemis stuck an arm out inhaling the sea air as the wind whipped through her hair, a sea of blonde whipping around her head. She closed her eyes. It felt so good to be _free_. To not be stuck in the school building, the weight of her mother's expectations threatening to crush her. It was even better knowing that she wasn't alone. That Zatanna was right next to her. Artemis would never admit it, but there were times when she felt lonely, like she was destined to go through life alone.

 

The sounds from the harbour began to die down as Zatanna turned off, taking them down a path that wound through rocks, the sea right beneath them. Artemis could hear the waves crashing onto the rocks below, and as they drove further from the harbour, her heart began to beat faster, the realisation of where they could be going finally dawning on her. She snuck a look at Zatanna's face, looking for even an inkling of confirmation, but Zatanna had her eyes so firmly focused on the road, tongue peeking out the corner of her mouth as manoeuvred the bends in the road, that Artemis couldn't quite read her. Zatanna kept going, before pulling into a small parking bay overlooking the ocean.

"We're gonna have to walk from here," she said, shutting off the engine and unbuckling her seatbelt.

If Artemis had had any doubts before, now she was certain; even more so when she spotted the fraying yellow ribbon tied around the post that announced the start of some stairs leading down to the shore.

 

She started down the steps before realising that Zatanna was still at the car.

"You coming?" she asked, turning around.

"Yeah I'm just gonna put our bags in the trunk real quick, but you go on," she smiled, lifting the bags up as proof.

 

Artemis shrugged, continuing down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she slipped her sneakers off, relishing the feeling of the sand as it shifted beneath her toes. Breaking into a run, she let out a laugh as the wind whipped through her hair, some strands being blown into her mouth. She didn't care. She was far away from anything that could bother her now, who cared about a little hair in the mouth. She slowed down as she reached a series of rock pools, eyes peeled for the entrance to a small cave. The exact cave where she'd taken Zatanna on their first ever date.

Spotting the entrance, she waded through the water, feeling the algae beneath her feet and the seaweed brushing over her ankles. She shuddered internally. She wasn't bothered by most things, but there was something about slow drift of seaweed over skin that irked her. She felt a sense of relief when the algae  was replaced with cool rock. Pausing to take it in, she ran her hand along the wall of the cave. The cave was cool, the only sound the soft lapping of water as the waves washed in and back out. She loved it here. It was like a gateway to a different world. A much more quiet, serene world. A world where everything was perfect and she never felt inadequate. Where she could be everything everyone expected her to be without feeling like the world was closing in on her.

She walked to the side of the cave furthest from the entrance before taking off her jacket and laying down, feeling the coolness of the floor on her arms. She closed her eyes, remembering the very first time her and Zatanna had been here together.

 

It was before everything had started spinning wildly out of control. Before her dad left and her mom put all her time into making sure that they had perfect lives. The sea had been calm, a perfect summer night as Artemis led a blindfolded Zatanna into the cave by her hand. At this point in time, Artemis had figured out how to block out Zatanna's cries of _'If your idea of a first date is killing me and hiding the body, then I don't wanna be your girlfriend,'_  and ' _Artemis I swear to god your silence sucks.'_   It had all been worth it when Zatanna opened her eyes to the picnic laid out before her. That was one of the best nights of Artemis' life she reckoned. The look of amazement in Zatanna's eyes. The speed at which Zatanna threw her arms around Artemis, briefly knocking her off balance.

 

Artemis smiled thinking about it. This place was definitely magical.

 

She was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of Zatanna wading through the water.

She opened her eyes, sitting back up to be greeted by Zatanna, picnic basket with towels perched on it in one hand, sandals in the other. She'd perched her sunglasses  on her head and her blue eyes were swimming with mischief. Getting to her feet, Artemis made a move to go help her before Zatanna shook her head.

"Wow, aren't you the master of surprises. First skipping school. Now this," Artemis gestured to the picnic basket.

"Well actually this was only supposed to happen a lot later. After school. But you were skipping and I don't know where you go when you skip, so," Zatanna sounded sad, eyes downcast as she worked on laying out the two towels she'd brought.

Artemis felt a tug at her heart, she didn't like the idea of Zatanna being sad, or disappointed in her.

"I'm sorry," Artemis started, reaching over to lay her hand on Zatanna's.

Zatanna smiled, looking over at Artemis.

"Don't worry about it. You've got a lot going on."

"It's no excuse -"

"Shhhhh."

Zatanna put a finger over Artemis' lips, cutting her off.

The waves continued washing in and out of the cave as blue stared into green, time seeming to come to a halt. Artemis' heart raced as she considered how close Zatanna's face was. Zatanna leaned in further, her nose almost touching Artemis' before she turned her head slightly, whispering into her ear: "Lets's swim."

Her breath tickled Artemis' ear, and before Artemis could process what she'd said, Zatanna had leaned back out, now squatting in front of Artemis with her hands on Artemis' knees. She cocked her head, dragging her teeth along her bottom lip as she took in Artemis' expression. Her mouth was half open, emerald eyes unblinking.

After a few seconds, Artemis snapped out of her daze.

"I don't have swimming clothes."

"Well, you see, if you'd waited til after school like I'd been _planning_ ," Artemis rolled her eyes at this, an action Zatanna chose to ignore, "then we would've had time to go get our costumes but since you were being a delinquent, I guess we'll have to swim in our undies."

"No."

"Art -"

"No."

Zatanna exasperated, sitting cross legged in front of Artemis.

"Please?" Zatanna pouted. "We have all day to dry off and it's just us two. Pretty please?"

She pouted some more.

Artemis sighed. She nodded, knowing full well that she always conceded to Zatanna anyways. Especially when she was pouting.

Zatanna beamed, shooting to her feet.

First to go was her skirt. She unbuttoned it, sliding it down her legs before folding it neatly and laying it on the floor next to the picnic basket. Then, she grabbed the bottom of her shirt, pulling it over her head before folding it and laying it on top of the skirt. Looking at Zatanna in just her underwear drove Artemis crazy. She felt like she was sitting still, but the cave floor was being pulled out from underneath her. Her heart was racing, and she was finding it hard not to concentrate on the bit where Zatanna's legs disappeared under the white frills of her (very cute) underwear.

Minutes passed, Zatanna standing arms crossed, Artemis sitting on the floor trying to recollect. To stop the incessant spinning, to bury the voice in her head that kept telling her to _touch_. To run her hands along the curves of Zatanna's legs, the small of her back - _anywhere_. She wondered if Zatanna knew. That her just standing there had thrown Artemis' world on its side, her mind racing with possibilities and every thought coming at her at a hundred miles per hour.

"So uh, you swimming? Or are you just gonna stare?"

Artemis looked up to find Zatanna smirking at her.

She knew.

Dusting herself off, Artemis stood, pulling her tank over her head.

"Of course I'm gonna swim. I didn't ditch to sit around and mope."

As Artemis' jeans came off, it was Zatanna's turn to be starstruck. Artemis did her best to keep a neutral face, sliding the jeans down her legs as slowly as possible, watching as Zatanna's eyes followed them.  

 

Artemis turned around, hyperaware of Zatanna's eyes on her as she squatted to put the clothes down in a folded pile next to Zatanna's.She knew it was stupid, but she felt a swell of pride when she could get Zatanna to react like this. Often she felt like maybe, she was more in awe of Zatanna than Zatanna could ever be of her, but moments like this reminded her that Zatanna probably thought she was equally as awe inspiring.

Standing up and strolling past Zatanna, Artemis turned around, hand on hip, head cocked.

"So uh, you swimming? Or are you just gonna stare?"

She turned around before Zatanna could compose herself, breaking into a run with Zatanna close behind.

 

The water splashed up Artemis' legs, cool and welcome in contrast to the hot sun beating down on her skin. She waded further and further into the water until she was standing waist deep in it. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply. She loved this part of the beach. No one came here because unless you dared to venture closer to the rock pools, it looked like an unwelcoming strip of sand at the base of a rocky cliff. Artemis' eyes shot open as she felt something dragging up her legs. Before she could scream, however, Zatanna appeared, black hair sticking to the sides of her face. Putting her hands on Artemis' waist, Zatanna pulled her closer, touching their foreheads together.

"It's no fun when you're just standing around," she pouted.

Exhaling, Artemis chuckled, letting Zatanna lead her deeper into the water

"That's better."

Zatanna smiled, and for the second time in less than an hour Artemis felt her heart stop, her head spinning as she tried to figure out how she got so lucky. Before she could think any longer, Artemis dipped her head underwater, feeling her hair splaying out around her. She emerged again, her underwear sticking to her skin, hair plastered to her face.

"That's the spirit," she heard Zatanna exclaim, before she got a cold blast of water to her face.

Sputtering, Artemis wiped her eyes, before returning the splash, Zatanna squealing as the icy water made contact.

"Oh. My. God. You're so getting it,"

"You splashed me _first_ ," Artemis protested, shielding herself from the mini wall of water Zatanna was sending her way.

Minutes turned into hours as the two splashed and tugged at each other, squeals and exclamations ringing out across the empty stretch of shore.

** ******* **

By the time they were done, the sun was high up in the sky, signalling that it was probably lunch time.

"I'm calling a ceasefire, " Zatanna panted, hands up, chest heaving.

"What? Scared you'll lose?" Artemis cocked an eyebrow.

"No," Zatanna scoffed, "I'm hungry."

As if on cue, Artemis felt a sharp pang in her stomach. The last thing she'd eaten was a bowl of cereal at 6 in the morning.

"Let's go!"

Zatanna waved her over as she ran back to shore. Artemis dragged her legs through the water, doing her best to keep up.

Back in the cave, Zatanna was hunched over, spreading out the food. Artemis stood at the mouth of the cave, letting her hair drip as she watched. She was feeling cold now, her underwear sticking to her skin, and goosebumps rising on her flesh.

"Whats for lunch?" she asked, eventually walking over to the blanket.

In front of Zatanna were some sandwiches - mostly PB & J and ham and cheese from what Artemis could see - neatly arranged in a circle on the plate in the middle. There were two iced teas - lemon for Zatanna and peach for Artemis- and to top it all off, half a chocolate cake.

"You went all out huh?"

Zatanna shrugged, a light blush dusting her cheeks. She threw Artemis a towel, gesturing for her to sit down.

"Thanks," Artemis wrapped the towel around herself, revelling in the softness and warmth it provided.

"No problem. Bon appetit," Zatanna said before grabbing a sandwich with Artemis doing the same.

Half a plate of sandwiches, two iced teas and all the chocolate cake later, Zatanna and Artemis were lying on the backs side by side as they let their food settle. They lay in silence, both of them caught up in their own thoughts. Zatanna trying to figure out when the right time to ask Artemis the question she'd been dying to ask all day was. Artemis wrestling with whether to find out the real reason Zatanna was ditching, or to keep with the fantasy that Zatanna was just trying to spend a day with her, no ulterior motives. Eventually they were both so overwhelmed by the silence that they both turned to each other, unanswered questions burning in their eyes.

Artemis asked first.

"So why did you skip school Z?"

"To be with you," Zatanna answered effortlessly, like there was no other answer to the question.

"Seriously Z," Artemis ran a hand through her hair, muscles sore from playing in the water.

"Your dad's gonna get a call, and it's just. It's not something _you'd_ do."

"Artemis I don't _care_ if my dad gets a call," Zatanna paused, giving herself time to calm down. She didn't want to yell at Artemis, but weeks of frustration were rising to the surface.

"Well I do," Artemis straightened up.

"Oh, so _I'm >_not allowed to give you the _'don't skip school because I'm concerned'_   speech, but _you_ can?"

Zatanna scoffed, narrowing her eyes at Artemis.

" _Yes_ , Zatanna. It's okay for me to skip because that's just what I do. When I'm overwhelmed I can't _think_ and school doesn't help. I don't want you getting in trouble because you're worried or whatever," Artemis' voice softened, cracking at the end.

She fought hard to keep the tears out of her eyes; the gnawing feeling that she was too bad of an influence for Zatanna to want to date her rearing its head again.

"See Artemis. That's just it. I _know_ you only skip when you can't deal with whatever you're going through. But before you actually used to talk to me about it. These past few weeks? It's a miracle if I see you at school. You're overwhelmed and you won't talk to me and I just wanna be there for you."

Zatanna was crying now, doing her best to meet Artemis' eyes.

"I just wanna know what's wrong? Do you feel like you can't talk to me? Are you tired of me?Do you wanna break up?"

Artemis' head shot up. Zatanna was done trying to make eye contact, choosing instead to bury her face in her towel.

"Z what the actual _fuck_? What the hell?"

Artemis took her face in both hands, doing her best to wipe away the tears.

"Z, look at me," she said again, using a hand to run tuck some stray strands of hair away behind Zatanna's ear.

Zatanna sniffled, looking Artemis directly in the eye.

Sighing, Artemis racked her brain to try and find ways to explain.

"I've had ... a lot going on Z. And it's not that I don't wanna talk to you," she rushed, as she saw Zatanna open her mouth to speak, "it's just that I don't wanna burden you. I hate how worried you get and I feel like shit whenever I sit and moan about how bad my life is. I don't want you to feel like you have to play therapist just because we're dating. I want our time together to be about us, not about my shitstain dad or my mom or my sister. Just us. That's why I haven't said anything to you these past few weeks nothing else, " Artemis finished, out of breath and on the verge of tears herself.

She planted a kiss on Zatanna's forehead, stroking her cheek.

"Oh. You're not a burden you never will be. But I'm so glad you're not tired of me," Zatanna half laughed.

Artemis laughed, pulling back so she could look Zatanna directly in the eye.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of you."

Zatanna didn't get a chance to recover from the heart stopping revelation before Artemis pressed her lips against Zatanna's, soft at first, but firmer as she pulled Zatanna closer. There was a second where Zatanna's head went blank, hands limp in her lap as her heart raced. Then, she was moving too. Threading her hands through Artemis' hair, most of it still wet from before. Running her fingers along her cheeks, before going back to her hair, her grip tightening as Artemis bit her lip. She could feel Artemis' hands make their way down; past where her neck met her shoulder, brushing her hair away. Zatanna closed her eyes, a deep sigh filling the cave as Artemis' lips skimmed over her neck before her teeth grazed the skin on Zatanna's collarbone. Zatanna's grip in Artemis' hair grew tighter still as Artemis moved the strap of Zatanna's bra lower down her shoulder, peppering kisses across her chest.

Pulling Artemis back up, then pushing her sideways, Zatanna straddled Artemis, staring  into her eyes. Face flushed, chest heaving, Zatanna buried her face in the crook of Artemis' neck.

"I don't think it's fair that you're having all the fun," she said, voice muffled.

"I like getting you flustered."

Artemis had no sooner finished saying that than Zatanna had started making her way down, ghosting over Artemis' chest before moving down towards her stomach. Zatanna smirked as Artemis whimpered, bitting down on her bottom lip and closing her eyes. She felt the feather soft kisses as Zatanna moved lower, her thumbs rubbing circles on the insides of Artemis' thighs the whole time.

"Z," Artemis whimpered as Zatanna's teeth grazed the band of her underwear, sending jolts that made Artemis' toes curl.

Zatanna smirked against her skin, pressing her tongue against it. She could taste the salt on her skin, a memory of the time the two of them had spent in the water.

Breaking through the thick fog that seemed to have been settling into her mind, Artemis finally threaded her hands through Zatanna's hair, and against the will of every part of her, pulled Zatanna back up to eye level.

"What's wrong?" Zatanna pouted.

Her eyes were wild, and her hair even wilder- a direct result of Artemis restlessly running her hands through it.

"Nothing, but I don't believe _' I skipped school and then ate my girlfriend out in a cave'_  is something you wanna have to explain."

Zatanna snorted, shifting so both her knees were between Artemis' thighs.

"I wouldn't have minded," she said.

She stroked Artemis' cheek before planting a chaste kiss on her lips.she turned around, settling into Artemis' arms, her cheeks warm against her chest. She relaxed, feeling Artemis' chin against her head, her nails tracing spirals on her abdomen.

After a few more minutes of silence, Zatanna spoke:

"Artemis?"

"Yeah?"

"Just promise me, that next time you feel overwhelmed you'll talk to me."

She tilted her head up, meeting Artemis' gaze.

"I promise Z."

Artemis buried her nose in Zatanna's hair. Artemis hadn't felt this at peace in a long time, and if there was one thing that made her happier than being so peaceful, it was being able to share this peace with Zatanna.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing I'm writing after over a year of inactivity (what a break), and I'm so happy that it's these two - especially since YJ got confirmed for S3 and there are gonna be confirmed LGBTQ+ characters ( fingers crossed its these two). Thank you for reading and I hope it was as cute as I tried to make it :) xxx


End file.
